


A Lie

by that_one_writer_girl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, Angst, Cheating, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Protective Kozume Kenma, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_writer_girl/pseuds/that_one_writer_girl
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto were finally together. Finally two parts of a whole. Yet, she comes along and steals it all away.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	A Lie

Akaashi smiles, a true, genuine smile. 

For the first time in a long time he’s happy, he doesn’t feel burdened with secrets and feelings. 

Yesterday had been a whirl of emotions. He had confessed to Bokuto. Akaashi had expected a rejection, but instead was met with a kiss. 

Akaashi may not be the easiest person to love, and neither is Bokuto. He shows little emotion, staying more secluded. While Bokuto is more open and has intense mood swings. 

Yet, they match. 

After two years of being best friends, they get their happy ending. 

He pushes open the doors to the gym with a smile, yet it fades just as fast. 

A girl, Akaashi recognizes as Hina from his class, is talking to Bokuto.

He knows he has no right to be jealous, yet when she’s suddenly wrapped up in Bokuto’s arms, his blood boils. 

Kohona snickers with Washio as the two part, Bokuto grabbing Hina’s hands. 

Akaashi feels a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

Yesterday had happened, he knows that. 

He remembers it clearly:

_”Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, his voice shaking._

_“Hmm?” The taller hummed, looking up from his game._

_They had been seated on Bokuto’s bed, knees touching._

_“I have to tell you something, just, please don’t get angry with me.”_

_”I could never be angry with you, ‘Kaashi.”_

_Akaashi took a deep breath, tears gathering in his eyes._

_“I like you, as more than a friend,” he whispered._

_Suddenly, strong hands were cupping his face, bringing him closer. Soft lips were pressed against his own._

_Akaashi had never felt so at home._

Now, Akaashi watches as Bokuto laughs with Hina, minutes before practice. 

The two boys lock eyes, and Bokuto’s seem cold. No hints of guilt or pain. Cold. 

Then the bi-coloured haired boy pulls Hina closer, and presses a chaste kiss to her lips. 

“This is my girlfriend. Everyone, meet Hina!” Bokuto exclaims, excitement overtaking him. 

Hina blushes a deep red, and threads their fingers together once again. 

Akaashi is sure that he’s delusional. Bokuto has never lied to him. 

_“I like you too, so much.”_

Maybe it was the first time. 

Hina skips out of the gym, passing Akaashi without a second glance, once Bokuto announces practice should start. 

Akaashi’s hands shake as he approaches the other boy. 

“Bokuto-san,” he whispers, and Bokuto raises an eyebrow.

”No.”

Akaashi watches as Bokuto walks off with the rest of the team towards the court. 

Akaashi runs. He runs faster than he ever has in practice, like his life depends on it. 

He leaves the gym, making his way to the parking lot, and falling to his knees. 

With shaky hands he sends a text to Kenma to come get him, before dissolving into sobs. 

It hurts, more than he could ever have imagined it too. It would have been better if Bokuto had simply rejected him the night prior.

His eyes burn, as he coughs, snot running down his chin. 

He can’t bring himself to care.

Akaashi has always known he wasn’t easy to love. He just thought Bokuto was different. 

The same Bokuto who can only be calmed down by Akaashi. The same Bokuto who runs his hands through Akaashi’s hair when he’s upset. The same Bokuto that kissed him. 

It’s then that he realizes Bokuto is easy to love. Everyone on the team loves him, girls fawn over him, he makes friends wherever he goes. He has the biggest smile, and his moods are annoying but never impossible. 

It’s Akaashi who’s hard to love. He has trouble expressing his emotions, and it took everything he had to tell Bokuto he liked him. Even his parents find him distant, hard to understand. He doesn’t have many friends either. 

It makes no sense for Bokuto be with someone like Akaashi when he could have Hina. 

Akaashi curls up on the concrete, squeezing his eyes shut. 

He knew he was impossible to love by most, he just thought Bokuto would be different.

* * *

Kenma taps his foot anxiously, as Kuroo pulls into the parking lot. 

Kenma practically throws the door open as soon as they’re parked, looking for Akaashi. 

He spots the boy curled up on the ground, shaking. 

“Fuck,” Kenma mutters, jogging over to his friend. 

He kneels next to Akaashi, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Akaashi’s tear stained face turns to look at him, and Kenma feels his heart break a little. Akaashi looks so lost. 

He latches onto Kenma, sobbing into his chest. Kenma holds him, until the sobs turn into quiet breathing. 

“He’s asleep,” Kenma mutters, once Kuroo makes his way over.

He decided to give his boyfriend and one of his best friends privacy. Kenma was Akaashi’s platonic-soulmate, as Kuroo likes to joke. It’s best not to panic Akaashi by Kuroo’s presence. 

“What happened?” Kuroo whispers softly, and Kenma scowls. 

“Bokuto happened. Last night, Akaashi confessed and Bokuto kissed him. I thought it would be fine,” Kenma mutters running a hand over his face, “then the bastard screwed up. He kissed some girl, dating her even. I don’t know anything else. Keiji’s text was all panicked, and confused. All I know is he hurt him.” 

That’s all Kuroo needs to know. 

He storms into the gym, spotting Bokuto instantly. 

“Bro-“ Bokuto says with a smile.

Before he can finish, Kuroo is grabbing the collar of Bokuto’s jersey and is practically seething. 

“You fucked up big time,” Kuroo growls.

He doesn’t care that the rest of Bokuto and Akaashi’s team is watching. Bokuto broke Akaashi. On fucking purpose. 

Kuroo is equally as close to Akaashi and Bokuto, contrary to popular belief. He gets along better with Bokuto at times, but him and Akaashi have amazing conversation. He loves them both, yet Bokuto stepped over the line. 

A loud crack is heard as Kuroo’s fist connects with Bokuto’s jaw. 

“I hope you know what you just lost,” Kuroo states, dropping Bokuto to the floor.

By the tears in Bokuto’s eyes, he’s painfully aware. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry for this one folks.
> 
> leave kudos and comments!


End file.
